historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Russian rulers
This is a list of all reigning monarchs in the history of Russia. It includes titles Prince of Novgorod, Grand Prince of Kiev, Grand Prince of Vladimir, Grand Prince of Moscow, Tsar of All Rus', and Emperor of All Russia. The list started with a semi-legendary Prince of Novgorod Rurik sometime in the mid 9th century (862) and ended with the Emperor of All Russia Nicolas II. The vast territory known today as Russia covers an area that has been known historically by various names, including Rus', Kievan Rus', the Grand Duchy of Moscow the Tsardom of Muscovy and the Russian Empire, and the sovereigns of these many nations and throughout their histories have used likewise as wide a range of titles in their positions as chief magistrates of a country. Some of the earliest titles include Kniaz and Velikiy Kniaz, which mean "Prince" and "Great Prince" respectively but are often rendered as "Duke" and "Grand Duke" in Western literature; then the title of Tsar, meaning "Caesar", which was disputed to be the equal of either a king or emperor; finally culminating in the title of Emperor. The full title of the Russian Emperors, according to Article 59 of the 1906 Russian Constitution, was given as: ::Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, of Moscow, Kiev, Vladimir, Novgorod, Tsar of Kazan, Tsar of Astrakhan, Tsar of Poland, Tsar of Siberia, Tsar of Chersonesos Taurica, Tsar of Georgia, Lord of Pskov, and Grand Duke of Smolensk, Lithuania, Volhynia, Podolia, and Finland, Prince of Estland, Livland, Courland and Semigalia, Samogitia, Belostok, Karelia, Tver, Yugra, Perm, Vyatka, Bulgaria and other territories; Lord and Grand Duke of Nizhni Novgorod, Sovereign of Chernigov, Ryazan, Polotsk, Rostov, Yaroslavl, Beloozero, Udoria, Obdoria, Kondia, Vitebsk, Mstislavl, and all northern territories; Sovereign of Iveria, Kartalinia, and the Kabardinian lands and Armenian territories – hereditary Lord and Ruler of the Circassians and Mountain Princes and others; Lord of Turkestan, Heir of Norway, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein, Stormarn, Dithmarschen, Oldenburg, and so forth, and so forth, and so forth. The Patriarchs of Moscow, who were the head of Russian Orthodox Church, also have acted as the leaders of Russia from time to time, usually in periods of political upheaval as during the Polish occupation and interregnum of 1610–1613. Princes of Novgorod Grand Princes of Kiev In 1169 Vladimir-Suzdal troops took Kiev. This act underlined the declining importance of that city. Grand Princes of Vladimir Since 1328 the title of the Grand Princes of Vladimir assigned to the Princes of Moscow. Grand Princes of Moscow Tsars of Russia Dates are listed in the Old Style, which continued to be used in Russia. House of Rurikovich House of Godunov Pseudo-Rurikovich usurpers House of Shuysky House of Vasa House of Romanov Emperors of Russia (Also Grand Princes of Finland from 1809 until 1917; and Kings of Poland from 1815 until 1917) See List of leaders of Russia for the continuation of leadership. Pretenders to the Russian throne since 1917 *Cyril Vladimirovich, Grand Duke of Russia (1924–1938) of the Alexandrovichi Branch *Vladimir Cyrillovich, Grand Duke of Russia (1938–1992) *Maria Vladimirovna, Grand Duchess of Russia (1992 – present) of the Vladimirovichi branch **Grand Duke George Mikhailovich of Russia, heir apparent and son of Maria Vladimirovna, of the Vladimirovichi branch. *Nicholas Romanov, Prince of Russia (1992 – present) of the Nikolaevichi branch **Prince Dimitri Romanovich of Russia, See Line of succession to the Russian throne References External links *Godunov to Nicholas II by Saul Zaklad * Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal *Timeline of Russian Emperors and Empresses *History of Russian imperial titles. Bibliography Category:History of Russia Russia Russia Rulers Russia Category:Russian Empire Category:Russian leaders Category:Russian monarchy